


Safety, shelter, and other nice things (Traducción)

by MrsDenisse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Derek Hale deja Beacon Hills, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski deja Beacon Hills, Suave!Derek, Translation, soft!derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse
Summary: 'Seguridad, refugio, y otras cosas buenas': Stiles busca refugio (y lo encuentra en Derek)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Safety, shelter, and other nice things (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safety, shelter, and other nice things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317676) by [churkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey). 



> Autora: Menos conceptual que otras cosas que he escrito. No está beteado pero al menos hice un chequeo de deletreado esta vez.  
> Traductora: Primer trabajo de Churkey que leo, lo amé mucho así que había que traducirlo, espero les guste, es probable que le pida traducir mas de sus trabajos a futuro. También avisarles que tuve estrés máximo con la traducción de 'spooning' que en mi castellano sería 'hacer cucharita' y también 'acurrucarse', para que si lo ven de ambas maneras entiendan que es lo mismo, si tienen alguna sugerencia mejor y mas universal PM y lo tendré en cuenta.  
> A leer!

El único momento en que Stiles se siente seguro estos días es cuando está con Derek. Así que ha estado pasando tanto tiempo con Derek como pueda.

El momento en que se siente más seguro es, sin lugar a dudas, cuando está en los brazos de Derek. No puede decir si su favorito es cuando Derek es la cuchara grande. Abrazándolo cerca con su fuerza inhumana; una cálida, sólida presencia a su espalda. O cuando Derek yace sobre él; una cálida, sólida manta. Ambas lo hacen sentir pequeño de la mejor forma.

Pequeño. Seguro. Refugiado.

No es como si él fuera pequeño, tampoco. Sólo una pulgada más bajo que Derek. Pero Derek es tan amplio. Tan malditamente _sólido_. Pero también hay una cualidad intangible sobre Derek. Tiene tal _presencia_. En los primeros días, su intensidad había sido aterradora y lo sacaba de balance. Ahora lo ataba a tierra. Hace sentir a Stiles _real_ y _presente_ de un modo que lo ha estado eludiendo desde que el Nogitsune se fue.

El Nogitsune era Void y dejó un hueco en él. Tiene un vacío dentro ahora. El lugar labrado para hacer espacio para un _nada_ que era _algo_ y que sólo se siente lleno cuando Derek está alrededor.

Porque Derek simplemente ocupa mucho _espacio_.

Stiles está bastante seguro que Derek tiene espacios vacíos también. Espacios donde deberían estar los lazos hacia los miembros de una manada muerta. Stiles no entiende cómo puede haber aún tanto de Derek cuando tiene tantos espacios vacíos en él.

Quizás no lo hay.

En realidad no hablan de ello.

Derek simplemente no es de los que hablan y a Stiles le gusta dejar su mente vacía cuando Derek lo sostiene. Es la única paz que su mente obtiene en estos días. Su cerebro siempre está en _encendido_. No era un problema (al menos para él) cuando estaba creciendo. Entonces su madre murió. Luego hombres lobo. Ahora su cerebro está siempre en _encendido_ pero lleno de ansiedad, recuerdos, y otras mierdas que no quiere.

Aunque puede dejarse llevar cuando está en los brazos de Derek. Porque _sabe_ que Derek lo va a proteger. A mantener a salvo.

Y realmente lo hace.

Stiles está seguro (él _sabe_ ) que recurrir así a Derek no es algo bueno. Sabe que su cabeza está toda jodida y volverse dependiente de Derek solamente va a herirlo a largo plazo. Es sólo que no sabe si va a _obtener_ un ‘largo plazo’.

No en esta ciudad donde todo parece querer matarlo o herirlo.

Y él está tan _cansado_. Y es tan fácil apoyarse en Derek.

No ayuda que Derek siempre lo _acoja_. Ni una sola vez Derek lo ha apartado. O incluso echado a patadas antes de que Stiles necesite irse. Como si Derek estuviera perfectamente contento sólo pasando horas todos los días aferrándose a Stiles.

(Ésta es la razón principal por la que Stiles piensa que Derek tiene espacios vacíos: parece tan desesperado por llenarlos como Stiles.)

Entra en pánico, entonces, cuando se presenta en el loft un día y Derek tiene una mochila hecha. Porque él no está listo para dejarle ir. No está seguro si puede, ya no. Pero entonces Derek está preguntándole cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Stiles empacar una mochila. No mucho, ya que Stiles se iría _ahora_ con _nada_ si eso significa que obtiene el estar con Derek.

Derek hace una parada en el hospital, lo que es raro pero lo que sea. Él regresa y le dice a Stiles que ha pagado por todas sus cuentas médicas. Lo que era, mierda, un montón de dinero. Pero Derek tiene un montón de dinero. Antes a Stiles le habría preocupado esto. Habría sido orgulloso y le habría dicho a Derek que no necesitaba su dinero. Pero es una preocupación menos en su cabeza, sabiendo que su papá ya no tendrá que lidiar más con las cuentas. Especialmente ya que él se va.

No toma mucho tiempo empacar. Sólo algunas ropas y su laptop. Stiles simplemente ya no le importan las cosas. Casi morir tantas veces como le ha pasado resulta en un grupo muy claro de prioridades. Ni siquiera le preocupa que está dejando a Roscoe. Lo ama y era de su mamá pero es sólo una _cosa_. Una cosa que no está ni cerca de necesitar tanto como necesita a Derek.

Escribe una nota para su papá. Pero como tiene dieciocho no se molesta en preguntar por permiso. Ni siquiera le importa que esté abandonando la escuela. Irse así puede que afecte su futuro pero irse es el único modo en que puede verse teniendo uno.

No le sorprende que Derek parezca sentirse del mismo modo.

(No es que lo sepa, ya que Derek no ha dicho _nada_ acerca del por qué quiere irse. Pero Stiles puede adivinar. Piensa que sus razones son bastante parecidas a las de Stiles.)

Stiles nunca podrá ser capaz de describir la sensación de _alivio_ que obtiene cuando conducen saliendo de la ciudad.

No puede describir cuanto más dulce y seguro se siente con Derek acostado sobre él en su hotel esa noche. Derek está _ahí_ y no están _en_ Beacon Hills.

Cuando Derek se recuesta y posa un beso gentil en los labios de Stiles, él se inclina de vuelta.

Es su primer beso.

Nada más sucede esa noche. Sólo deriva al sueño con Derek acurrucado detrás de él.

Se siente como una promesa. Y Stiles siente el primer atisbo de esperanza que quizás no sólo tenga un futuro, sino que será bueno.

Derek está aquí, después de todo, manteniéndolo cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Traductora: Espero haber mantenido el alma de éste fic, y que se queden con esa sensación de congoja y amor por éstos dos, así como me quedé yo al leerlo en inglés. Derek y Stiles la tuvieron difícil toda la serie y siguieron vivos y fuertes. Me encantan!


End file.
